


Vote

by Widowfics



Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: don't judge I'm just a sophomore, if you've read this entire series please know it's an important question, just a question, that you will really enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: v o t e
Series: Varian and Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940524
Comments: 40
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen, I know I KNOW I have like three other projects going on and I'm starting a new school and a new life and all that jazz, but it all started like this: I like to reread my fics sometimes for motivation, which leads me to reread the comments (my first mistake). I got to thinking - "wow, I did a lot of cliff hangers, didn't I?" and then I was like "I did a LOT of cliffhangers, didn't I???" and I'm thinking "these poor people, these poor sweet readers. you absolute piece of trash, these poor people are under the illusion that you're a good writer, and you just leave them HANGING. the LEAST you can do is finish at least ONE. No - no I don't care if you've got a gazillion other things to do. Get your lazy butt up NOW and create a new work!!! GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY DESERVE" (not really y'all deserve much better than my writing)
> 
> anyways long story short, I've decided to let y'all vote. below is a list of stories from this series that were either a cliffhanger, highly popular and requested a sequel, or both. I'll get to writing the one y'all want the most according to the comments when I have a free moment or I'm up in the middle of the night for some reason or I get bored in class or just get sick of working on my other projects (yeah ik real reassuring; no I promise I'll do this, for you) So uh...vote! sorry ik we all have PTSD from that word, but still
> 
> I'll let this post sit for a while until I deem it enough comments to decide on a winner (I think I already know which one it is tho XD)

1\. In the Hands of the Enemy

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669947

2\. Day 6, Day 20 (Please...; Toto, I Have a Feeling We're Not in Kansas Anymore)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864734?view_full_work=true

3\. They Look so Pretty When They Bleed

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929213

4\. I Think I've Broken Something

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978848

5\. Breathe In, Breathe Out

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999002

6\. Day 27, Day 29 (Ok, Who had Natural Disasters on their 2020 Bingo Card?; I Think I Need a Doctor)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269740?view_full_work=true


	2. Results!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love democracy

_Who will win first prize for most requested sequel?!_

_Will it be "In the Hands of the Enemy" for its part in kicking off a series of surprisingly popular one shots? Or "Day 6, Day 20" for it's action packed scenes and fun-to-write twists on character arcs? But what about "They Look So Pretty When They Bleed?", which filled its comment section with sequel requests at the time of its release? And we can't forget "I Think I've Broken Something", the one shot I almost rigged this election for. There's "Breathe In, Breathe Out", which deals with extremely heavy topics that no one can seem to get enough of (myself included)! And finally, "Day 27, Day 29", the one everyone has to double check because they completely forgot what it was about (common sense AU, people)._

Well, enough of my ranting. Here are my tallies!

It was close, as you can see, but I took a chance and guessed which one would win by the end. I'm already halfway done with _Breathe In, Breathe Out_ 's sequel, so be on the lookout!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever been sneezing so hard you want to puke? That's me w/my allergies rn. My brain thinks it's important that you know that.
> 
> Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> also I didn't forget!! yes, for those actually waiting, I am working very very hard on the pilot movie for the 7K series, "A New Dream...?" I'm actually almost finished, and I'll post it as soon as I do, and then get right to work on the first season. AND, a little treat for y'all, there may or may not be a poster drop for "A New Dream...?" sometime this week....fingers crossed!
> 
> Have a great day!! Jesus loves you!!
> 
> EDIT: judging by the larger than expected response, I will be announcing the winner in a week! (Jan 30th, I think...)


End file.
